


Três Palavras Para Definir o Inferno

by SupercorpÉAmor (HellaSupercorpTrash)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kriptonita, Zona Fantasma
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/Supercorp%C3%89Amor
Summary: Kara não estava realmente dormindo, ela estava naquela fase agoniante entre acordar e dormir. Entre despertar e adormecer. Incapaz de se mover, de nem mesmo abrir os olhos. Apenas respirando e ouvindo e sentindo.





	Três Palavras Para Definir o Inferno

A Zona Fantasma. Três palavras para definir o inferno. Talvez nomeá-lo, ela não poderia saber. Talvez ela não quisesse saber. Ou não era realmente capaz, não naquele momento. Não naquele estupor de estar ali. 

Kara não estava realmente dormindo, ela estava naquela fase agoniante entre acordar e dormir. Entre despertar e adormecer. Incapaz de se mover, de nem mesmo abrir os olhos. Apenas respirando e ouvindo e sentindo. O pod estava instável, mas uma hora, talvez, ele se instabilizaria quando ela mergulhasse mais fundo na Zona. Ela podia ver as luzes brilhantes da explosão de Krypton através das pálpebras. Ela gostaria de abrir os olhos e então deixar que a luz do fogo queimasse eles, assim eles não continuariam registrando imagens da destruição.

O tempo não realmente existia ali. O conceito estava na mente de Kara, claro, mas ela não podia contar. Podia ser um dia ou um milênio ou a existência inteira do universo. Em algum ponto, ela começou a desejar que tivesse ficado em Krypton. Que ela tivesse simplesmente morrido com seus pais. Com o seu povo e o seu planeta. Com os seus sonhos e o seu futuro. Talvez só morrido e não estivesse presa no inferno. 

Ela não sabia se Kal-El estava preso lá com ela ou se ele seguiu seu caminho em direção à Terra. Se ele estava lá, oh pobre garotinho, em um inferno e ele era só um bebê. Talvez ele estivesse realmente dormindo e se - ou quando - ele saísse de lá, ele não saberia de nada, não se lembraria de coisa alguma. Se ele não estava lá, ela já tinha falhado em sua missão de proteger o menino. Talvez ele já estivesse na Terra. Crescendo sozinho com aqueles poderes, apenas um alien, um excluído de algum lugar além das estrelas, sem memórias de um mundo entre outras galáxias. Sem saber quem ele era, de onde ele era. Todo o planeta, um mundo inteiro que se foi para sempre.

* * *

 

Então Kara foi capaz de abrir os olhos, de se mover.

O pod estava se movendo, indo para frente. Ela não sabia o que aconteceu, mas talvez ela tivesse encontrado a saída. Voando para uma nova casa. Com outras linguagens, outra história, outro povo, outra cultura. Até um outro sol, "amarelo", apesar de ser branco. 

Ela estava livre, talvez fosse melhor agora. 

* * *

 

Havia coisas sobre e na Terra que Kara podia realmente apreciar. Coisas como pássaros. Eles era fofos, pequenos e delicados. Ela não tocava eles, nem mesmo tentava, podiam ser esmagados facilmente demais. Ela gostava dos sons da natureza, das cores também. O céu e o mar azuis, a areia que brilhava sob o sol, e o sol que brilhava em um tom amarelado na maior parte do dia. O calor e os ventos.

Mas ela amava mais a arte. Os desenhos, a música, as pinturas.

Algo favorito? A representação japonesa do sol. O nascer o pôr do sol, aquela bola enorme e amarelo no limite do horizonte. Vermelho, ela amava isso. Ela tinha um desses desenhos em uma das paredes no quarto. Não era realmente Rao, era apenas o Sol com uma cor diferente, mas ela não se importava. Nem a cor e nem o tamanho eram os mesmos, mas ela podia se esforçar um pouco e ver Rao no pedaço de papel.

Ela gostava de sentar com Alex, lado a lado, olhando para a bola vermelha naqueles dias chuvosos em que não podiam ir para o telhado olhar as estrelas até três da manhã. Duas crianças. A última filha de um mundo morto e a garota com responsabilidades demais. Porém, elas estavam ali uma para outro. 

Por enquanto e para sempre.

* * *

 

Kara estava tentando o seu melhor, é claro. Mesmo assim, ela estava sofrendo de qualquer maneira. Ela se sentia só de qualquer maneira. Kal-El - Clark - prometeu visitar ela pelo menos duas vezes por mês... E agora fazia sete meses e meio desde a última vez que o homem de aço teve a decência de visitar ela.

E ela estava zangada. 

E triste.

Ela estava muito triste.

Ela arrancou o desenho da parede. Rasgado ele em pedaços pequenos, mil deles. Não estava mais tão zangada, apenas triste. Melancólica. Ela sabia que, algum dia, se arrependeria de arrancar o desenho. Talvez na manhã seguinte. Mas quem realmente se importava. 

Ela sentia falta do seu lugar. De sua casa. Do lugar de onde ela pertencia.

Ela não falou com Alex, a pobre garota Hava acabado de perder o pai. Kara não poderia fazer absolutamente tudo sobre ela, tudo sobre Krypton. Então tudo o que ela podia fazer era chorar. Chorar e pensar sobre tudo que poderia ser. Lembrar os dias, anos, na Zona Fantasma. 

Ela se sentia no inferno outra vez. Talvez ela nunca tenha saindo. 

Sua própria mente, três palavras para definir o inferno. Ou nomeá-lo. Ela ainda não sabia. 

* * *

 

Kal-El sabia o quão solitário poderia ser quando você é o último da sua especial. 

Kara, em teoria, não era realmente a última, era o que ele tentava acreditar com todo seu ser. Porque ele sabia que eles eram do mesmo planeta, fisicamente do mesmo lugar, mas não do mesmo mundo. Ele era um terráqueo, de certa maneira. Ele era poderoso. Ele podia voar, ele era forte e à prova de balas. Entretanto, ele cresceu na América. Ele nunca viu algum outro lugar, outro mundo. Ele era só um super-humano. 

Mas Kara? Não, ela era kriptoniana. Em mais de um jeito, ela era a última da sua especial. Com um legado, uma cultura inteira em seus ombros. Ela era a única que se lembrava perfeitamente como a língua de Krypton soava. Como a luz de Rao brilhava sobre o mundo tecnologicamente avançado. Como a vida era diferente por lá.

E Kal-El não poderia contar a ela sobre a kriptonita. 

Ela não era humana, claro, mas ela continuava sendo uma criança. E uma criança quebrada. Apenas isso, nada mais. E ele sabia: você não dá a uma pessoa quebrada algo que ela pode usar para se machucar fisicamente.

Ele não contou a ela sobre a kriptonita. Os pedaços de um mundo morto que poderiam matar os filhos deste lugar. Uma pedra verde brilhante que envenenava e cortava e matava. 

Ele não poderia contar a ela sobre a coisa que poderia machucar ela. E ele tinha seu motivo. Suas razões. Ele não sabia o que Kara poderia fazer em relação a isso. Ele estava afastado, ele não era a pessoa mais próxima a ela. Porém, ele conhecia uma coisa: pessoas. 

Ele viu isso. Ele viu pessoas quebradas lidando com a dor de maneiras completamente diferentes. Com sexo violento, tão selvagem que poderia machucar. Com álcool, às vezes o suficiente para entrar em coma alcoólico ou causar algum acidente trágico. Com cigarros, fumando até apodrecer os próprios pulmões.

E com dor física. 

Socando paredes até arrebentar a pele dos nós dos dedos. Ele viu pessoas que morreram para se livrar da dor. Penduradas do teto ou de algum lugar alto. Dúzias de pílulas e overdoses vidas de uma seringa ou do pó em cima de um espelho. Um tiro na testa ou no peito ou na boca. Pulando de um viaduto no trânsito lá embaixo ou na frente de um trem. Pulando no rio ou no alto de um abismo. Cortando fundo demais parar ser costurado.

Pessoas quebradas demais para serem consertadas. 

Então ele não contou para ela. 

Ele não contaria. 

Porque ele tinha medo que ela fosse uma dessas pessoas.

**Author's Note:**

> * Previamente postada em inglês:  
> * Confira minhas oneshots Supercorp:  
> * Siga-me no Tumblr: char-is-hella-gay (sigo a partir desta URL: apenas-mais-uma-charlie)  
> * Siga-me no Wattpad para conferir conteúdo original: CharlieFG  
> * Me adicione no Facebook: Charlie F. Grosskopf


End file.
